


Buck's Room

by LadyLiberal



Category: One Piece
Genre: 420, April 20th, M/M, Marijuana, Smoking, ZoSan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLiberal/pseuds/LadyLiberal
Summary: Zoro: “Why do we have to call it, ‘Buck’s Room?’ We don’t even know anyone named Buck.”Usopp: “They say there was this guy who used to go here that was called Buck and he smoked weed more than anyone. Legend has it that all his friends studied together for a geology test they had the next day, while Buck stayed in his room watching Trailer Park Boys and smoking weed, he ended up getting an A and everyone who studied together did worse than him.”Robin: “I heard he gave speeches while high.”Brook: “It’s said that the final two people in the room are destined to fall in love, yo-ho-ho!”
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 68





	Buck's Room

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Here is my 420 tribute that I literally wrote in the past hour or so.   
> Buck's Room was a real place and I spent a lot of time there. So this is also a tribute to that.  
> Anyway, hope you enjoy!

“Why do we have to call it, ‘Buck’s Room?’ We don’t even know anyone named Buck,” Zoro took his two hits on the joint they were sharing and passed it to the left.

Usopp took the offered joint between his fingers and brought it to his lips for a couple drags of smoke. He handed it to Luffy, who sat on the been bag chair in the corner of the room. “They say there was this guy who used to go here that was called Buck and he smoked weed more than anyone. Legend has it that all his friends studied together for a geology test they had the next day, while Buck stayed in his room watching _Trailer Park Boys_ and smoking weed, he ended up getting an A and everyone who studied together did worse than him.”

Nami took the joint from Luffy and her two hits, blowing out the smoke as she said, “There’s no way that can be true.”

Robin brought the joint to her mouth and hit it twice, then handed it to Franky. She turned to Nami, who was also sitting atop the desk in the small room, and said, “I heard he gave speeches while high.”

“That sounds SUPER crazy!” Franky shouted and handed the half-smoked joint to Sanji.

He took his two hits and handed it to Brook who did the same and handed it back to Zoro. “It’s said that the final two people in the room are destined to fall in love, yo-ho-ho!”

Zoro grimaced as he blew the smoke from his mouth and passed along the joint. He resituated himself on the abomination of a futon they set up in the room.

It was really quite the spectacle—Buck’s Room. They somehow managed to fit all eight of them into the room in their rental house that was too small to use as a bedroom. Naturally, they made it into their smoke room. Their seating ranged from the bean bag, futon, desk, a stool, the floor, and a half-broken chair. The walls were painted a disgusting shade of green that was _not at all_ like his hair, no matter what the stupid eyebrow cook said.

Speaking of, Sanji was being his perverted self from atop the stool, “Oh, I hope either Nami or Robin will be the last ones in here with me~”

The two girls giggled together, they smoked the joint and passed it to Franky. Zoro just rolled his eyes and grumbled bitterly, “As if someone could fall in love with you and your weird eyebrows.”

Sanji’s visible eye glared his way, “At least my hair doesn’t match these disgusting walls, moss-head.”

He resisted the urge to jump across the room to strangle his skinny little neck and settled with kicking the stool underneath him.

“Hey! Watch it! I almost dropped the joint!”

“That thing?” He gestured toward the tiny bit of paper now between Book’s lips, “Brook can finish it.”

The blond rolled his eyes and started to roll another on the small table they had in the center of their circle.

Zoro could not stand the guy for several reasons. They had been roommates freshmen year, somehow got stuck doing everything together, and Zoro was still unable to shake the guy. It wasn’t that Sanji was horrible to be around all the time, just when he was talking to or talking about girls.

When the joint was rolled, Sanji offered it to the girls, “Which of you ladies would like to start?”

Nami took it from him with her greedy little fingers and popped it between her lips. Sanji used his zippo to light the end of it for her. Watching the whole thing unfold made Zoro feel sick.

He was letting his mind and body relax, only focusing on when the joint was handed to him. Zoro wasn’t going to let the cook’s flirty behavior ruin his high.

They smoked eight joints, each of them taking turns to supply the green. It was April twentieth, a stoner’s favorite holiday. They had already sealed all the vents in the room to achieve the ultimate hot box. By the time they finished all eight joints, the room was so thick with smoke, you were getting high off it. Everyone was coughing and began to debate on whether or not to leave the room. Zoro didn’t care and decided that no matter what the others did, he was going to stay on this futon that suddenly felt as if it was conforming to the shape of his body.

Nami was the one who opened the door and left first, shortly followed by Robin. Zoro expected to see Sanji get up next, instead he shouted at Luffy, who was sitting next to the door, “Well don’t let all the smoke out! Close the door idiot!”

“Shishishi!” Luffy laughed and closed the door behind the girls, even put the blanket back to seal the crack under the door.

Usopp coughed into his elbow, “I don’t think we should be in here for too long.”

“Why? Are you feeling superstitious? Franky teased.

“NO! I just don’t want to run out of oxygen!” Usopp shouted in defense.

“You make a good point,” Brook agreed, “We couldn’t live without oxygen!”

“What’s oxygen?” Luffy asked with such innocence it was just plain sad.

Sanji rubbed at his temples, “I’m not dealing with this right now… Look, if you guys want to leave, leave. I just want to sit here and be high.”

Zoro watched as all the guys except Sanji filed out of the room while Usopp began to explain what oxygen is to Luffy. He then took the liberty of repositioning the blanket to seal the crack under the door. When he sat back down on the futon, he asked Sanji, “Wanna smoke another joint? Just the two of us?”

His roommate smirked at him from behind his blond fringe, “Only if I can roll it, you suck at it.”

He rolled his eyes and handed Sanji his green grinder, “You can use whatever’s in here.”

Sanji took his gringer and opened it, “Holy shit! How do you have this much kief?!”

Zoro glanced over and shrugged, “I don’t ever smoke it.”

The blond was shaking his head, then turned to Zoro and asked, “Can I put some of this is the joint?”

“Sure, I don’t have any plans today except this.”

The smile Sanji gave him was absolutely blinding. Zoro didn’t know what hit him, in fact, he couldn’t remember Sanji ever smiling at him like that.

He watched closely as Sanji rolled the joint, mixing his kief with the ground up weed he was using. The man did it so fast and effortlessly, as if he’d been doing it for years—which was very likely. When he was finished, he sat down on the futon beside Zoro, handed him the joint and lit the end with his zippo, just like he’d done for Nami.

Zoro took his first couple hits and handed it to the blond, “You are a lot better at that than I am.”

Sanji snorted and took his hits, exhaling the smoke as he spoke, “I know, that’s why I wanted to do it.”

He rolled his eyes, “Why do you always have to act like such a dick?”

When he handed the joint back to Sanji, the blond was frowning, “I dunno.”

Sanji took his two drags and handed the joint back to him. Zoro took his hits and passed it back and forth until it was finished.

They sat there in silence, inhaling the second-hand smoke from a successful hot box. As they sat there, relaxed into the futon, Zoro turned his head to look at the cook, only to see he was already looking at him.

Before he could say a word, Sanji leaned forward and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave me a comment! I'd love to know what you think!
> 
> xoxoLadyLiberal


End file.
